


I Come with Knives

by Decima_Cousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decima_Cousland/pseuds/Decima_Cousland
Summary: Dark-AU Timeline.  A corrupted demon Cole, and his equally corrupted paramour, Evie Trevelyan, stalk evildoers through the silence of a winter's night.





	I Come with Knives

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing I've posted, and it's a doozy. I usually write fluffy, loving, smut, but after hearing the IAMX song, "I Come with Knives," I was inspired to write this dark alternative universe, where Cole and his female Trevelyan LI have both become corrupted. This story includes violence, non-consensual sexual situations, and is just fucked up in general. Please do not read if such things are troubling to you. <3

The sleeping village was deathly quiet. A blanket of freshly fallen snow reflected the moon with a ghostly pallor over the empty streets. Evie viewed the placid scene from high above, crouched in a shadowed nook atop the tiled rooftops. She sat motionless, her body rigid and waiting.

Suddenly the stillness was shattered. Several sets of heavy footfalls began to echo through the cobblestone streets. Evie’s eyes narrowed and she drew in a slow, deep breath. The echoing footsteps grew louder until three men raced around the corner.

Evie crept to the edge of her hiding place, waiting until precisely the right moment before dropping down to the street below. She landed directly behind the startled men, her shining daggers in her hands. 

She wrapped her arms around the closest of the men as she would a lover and sliced through his carotid artery with lethal efficiency. Hot blood sprayed in torrents as he dropped to the icy ground with a hollow thud. 

She spun, her black leather boot connecting with the skull of the larger of the fleeing men. There was a sickening crack, and the knife he had been reaching for skittered across the cold ground. He fell with a moan and then she was on him. Her blade sinking deep into the corded muscle of his neck as his struggling form stilled and slumped forward into the snow. Crimson blood from the two men wept into the snow covered street as Evie rose to her full height, stalking toward the final man, who was younger and smaller than the other two. 

She could see it in his eyes. He was going to run. 

_Good._

A whimper of cold terror escaped his throat as he tried to find purchase in the bloody slush at his feet, stumbling forward.

He couldn’t see it under the leather mask she wore, but Evie smiled. His abject terror at her approach was delicious. She felt an intoxicating tightening at her core as she pursued him. Her footsteps came steady and assured in contrast to the frantic clattering of her victim. 

She followed him at an almost languid pace, shadowing him through the winding streets, playing with him until he had reached the edge of town. A thick forest hovered just beyond the city limits. Seeing it, the man set out into a dead sprint, no doubt seeing his salvation in the dense foliage. 

He was outpacing her by several feet and almost to the forest’s edge when suddenly a dark rupture of air burst before him. Ghostly pale hands enveloped the man, jerking him to a violent halt. 

Evie licked her lips at the terrified cry that ripped through the frosty air as the man struggled in her lover's arms. 

Cole looked exultant as the smaller man writhed helplessly in his grasp. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, his voice as warm and sweet as poison. A strangled moan escaped the man’s throat as Cole nuzzled into his neck, blunt teeth grazing over his pulsating jawline. “Don’t you want to play with us?” 

Evie approached like a wild animal circling her prey. The heat of Cole’s gaze raked over her leather clad form as she neared them, pulling her mask from her face. 

Cole let out a long groan as she slid up to them, pressing her body tightly against their trembling victim, arching into him, her breasts taut against his chest. 

“Evie wants to play with you.” His words were like honey, pouring thickly from his lips. “I want to play with you too.” 

“You’ve been a very naughty boy,” Evie smiled sweetly at him, “and it just so happens, naughty boys are our very favorite.” 

Her hands danced over his chest before coming to rest over his hardening member. 

“Oh how sweet,” she purred. “Even after I sliced open your friends, you still want to play.” She leaned in licking the shell of his ear. “Thank you.” 

A crazed kind of moan escaped from the man. “Who the fuck are you?” 

Cole rubbed his cheek against the man’s, his eyes closing in a euphoric expression. 

“Didn’t we introduce ourselves, sweetling?” The saccharine quality in Cole’s voice started to give way to something darker. “That lovely creature before you is Death.”

The man began to gutter, his eyes filling with tears. “No! Please! I beg you! Show mercy! I’ll do anything!” 

Evie’s expression shifted to one of honeyed concern as she began to press soft kisses against his tear streaked face, her hands caressing the planes of his body. “Death is always merciful, dear one,” she whispered. 

“What about him?” his voice trembled as he looked at Cole. 

“Me? I’m afraid not.” Cole's eyes were languid and remorseful. “Something far from mercy, I fear.” 

Cole leaned close, his breath ghosting over the other man’s skin. Something inhuman glinted in Cole’s eyes as his lips turned upward in a sick reflection of a smile.

“I am her...” his lips pressed close to the man's ear, hissing the final word, “...demon.” 

The man began to thrash wildly in his arms, but Cole kept him easily within his grasp. 

Evie continued to caress him, “Hush, darling. It will be over soon.”

“It’s okay.” Cole turned the man's head gently, his expression kind as he looked deep into the eyes of his prey. “We don’t want to hurt you.” 

Finally the man’s terror gave way and he suddenly went limp, an occasional sob shuddering through him as Evie began suckling at his neck. 

Her teeth scraped over his pulse as she whispered, “It’s too much, isn’t it? The pain? The darkness you’ve seen. We’re here to help you. To set you free.”

The man gave a tormented groan as her hand stroked his burgeoning erection. 

Cole smiled before his lips captured those of their victim, kissing him deeply. 

After that, there was no resistance; their prey yielding to them completely. His hands fumbled, attempting to return their caresses, his lips responding to their kisses with his own through rasping breaths. 

Cole raked his hands down the man's torso as Evie came to kneel in front of him, both reaching for the laces of his pants. Teeth and tongue savaged and soothed his neck, as they adeptly released the man's rigid erection, Cole stroking it firmly, while Evie lavved the newly exposed skin with her tongue. The man let out a long groan, his pleasure pulling him higher in a frenzy of sweet torment. 

They worked in tandem, stroking and licking until the man’s pleasure was about to crest. Cole pulled back, his breath heavy, pressing kisses to the corners of the man’s mouth before resting his forehead against their victim’s, releasing a slow hiss, “Look into my eyes.” 

The man obeyed, his gasps euphoric, as he stared into the eternal depths of Cole’s gaze. Lost there, his breath deepened and he began to come, his cock emptying in hot jets onto the snowy ground, but as it did, Evie stood, sliding her dagger between his ribs and into his heart.

He let out a small gasp, his eyes widening as the light within them began to fade. Cole and Evie watched enraptured as the life drained from him until nothing but an empty void stared back. 

They let the body fall from in between them, and as soon as it did they were tangled in each other. Cole hoisted Evie up his body, his mouth intertwined with hers, a frenzy of teeth and tongues, hands grappling over the other's muscle and curves.

Pressing her against a nearby tree, Cole began to peel the black leather from her skin, his teeth nipping at her flesh as it was revealed to him. 

Her hands were desperately pulling at the laces and fastenings of his leathers, stripping him with deadly efficiency.

Finally the entirety of their pale skin was exposed to the frigid bite of the winter air. Cole pressed his cock to the heat of her entrance for a moment before thrusting savagely into her. She cried out, her body barely adjusting to his size before he pulled out and began pistoning into her at a ferocious pace. 

The coarse bark of the tree tore into Evie’s back as Cole fucked her. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass as her channel tightened with his every thrust. Their bodies were a beautiful tangle of abomination and ecstasy, angelic demons coupling at the forest’s edge with horrible abandon. 

Cole played her body expertly, each movement setting off cascades of pleasure. Their hunt inflaming their passion until it felt ready to consume them whole. 

Evie felt flecks of blood running down her abraded back, the pain only intensifying the pleasure she was feeling.

Finally the cord within Evie, so deliciously pulled tighter and tighter with each of Cole’s brutal thrusts, snapped. She screamed out into the darkness, her core clenching around him as she rode out the sweet agony of her orgasm. 

The delicious destruction of her euphoria crashed over Cole as well, and he thrust deep, hilting himself within her. He was beautiful--her demonic angel lost in the rapturous bliss of her body. 

Seeing his beauty, her heart constricted, recalling the boy he had been not so long ago. Her eyes drifted to the crumpled corpse mere steps away from them. A wave of dread guttered through her. An aching rawness bubbled up from within, quickly becoming a well full of torment.

There were tears in her eyes as Cole emptied himself inside her, his face a hideous mask of ecstasy and despair. His breath was shuddering as he came back to himself, feeling, as well as seeing her horror. 

His hand flew to her throat, gripping it tightly. He shook his head manically, tears threatening in his eyes as well. 

“Stop it.” An anguished whisper slid his past his lips, his fingers digging painfully into her neck.

Her throat burned as she stared into the ice blue of his eyes, fighting against the torrent of agony clawing within her. 

He kissed her harshly, his teeth biting her lips viciously, the pain stealing her breath.

“It’s too late.” He chanted the words hotly against her mouth over and over like a prayer. “It’s too late.”

She clutched at his back, her fingers digging into his skin as if she wanted to rend the flesh from his bones. 

Sucking in a torturous breath she nodded, whispering against his mouth, “We can't go back. We can _never_ go back.”

Releasing his grip on her throat he pulled her into a crushing embrace. There they wept, naked on the icy ground, shuddering and clinging to each other like children lost in the woods. But not long thereafter, a familiar blackness found them, descending and crawling its way back inside. They sighed in relief at the comfort such desolation brought.


End file.
